El fantasma del pasado
by sekhoya990
Summary: El espiritu de un viejo enemigo que no ha tenido descanso puede ser un enemigo peligroso, pero ¿que sucede cuando se apodera del cuerpo de uno de los meimbros del escuadron mono?


--Aquí les tengo mi tercer fic, ahora que tengo experiencia en esto, ya me estoy volviendo una experta, espero sea de su agrado--

(Basado en hechos reales)

Era de noche, y en el ciber robot, todos dormían tranquilamente, sin saber, que además de ellos seis, había también alguien mas, pero no era nadie vivo, era un fantasma, una de las almas en pena que vagan por el mundo sin poder hallar su camino al cielo (o al infierno), lo malo, es que ese fantasma no era nada de amistoso.

Chiro: -escucha un ruido y se despierta- ¿ah? ¿Quién anda por ahí a estas horas?

Chiro va a ver a los ciber monos a sus cuartos, y ve que todos están durmiendo.

Chiro: Vaya, debo estar mas cansado de lo que pensé, mejor me vuelvo a acostar –vuelve a escuchar un ruido, aun mas fuerte que el otro- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrese! –con el ruido, Sparks se despierta-

Sparks: -bostezando- ¿Chiro? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Chiro: No, nada, pensé haber oído algo extraño, vuélvete a dormir –se va-

Sparks: Estoy seguro de que ese chico esta tramando algo, voy a averiguarlo –sigue a Chiro a su cuarto, y escucha un grito de terror, y cuando llega, lo encuentra tirado en el suelo, con cara de terror, como si hubiera visto a un demonio.- ¡Chiro! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Chiro: -señala hacia la ventana- un fa… fa… ¡UN FANTASMA!

Luego de que el vio al espectro, casi se le quema un circuito del susto, y ambos sueltan un gran grito de terror, tan fuerte, que los demás pudieron escucharlos

Todos: ¿Ah?

A los pocos segundos, ya estaban con ellos

Gibson: Sparks, Chiro ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos señalan hacia donde estaba un horripilante espíritu, y los demás se espantan, excepto Otto, al que el fantasma le pareció genial

Otto: Guau, nunca antes había visto nada tan genial –va hacia el-

Gibson: ¡Otto! ¿Pero que estas haciendo?

Otto no estaba yendo hacia el fantasma porque quería, el espíritu lo estaba atrayendo con fuerzas invisibles

Nova: Oye fantasma, métete con alguien de tu tamaño ¡Puño mortal!

Por suerte, el gran golpe le dolió mucho al fantasma, ya que era un espíritu más sólido, y Otto pudo despertar del trance

Antauri: ¡Rápido, debemos salir de aquí, vamos a un lugar seguro!

Sparks y Chiro seguían asustados por el encuentro paranormal que tuvieron, pero debían refugiarse de ese espectro maligno; fueron a la fortaleza escondida debajo del parque (la misma que apareció en el capitulo "Destructor Supremo"), donde se quedaron hasta que amaneció, por suerte, Jin May estaba allí para ayudarlos, ella seria muy útil para luchar contra un ser sobrenatural

Jin May: Chiro ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Chiro: Si, eso creo, pero aun estoy algo atemorizado por ese fantasma ¿Pudiste encontrar algo Gibson?

Gibson: mmm… Es extraño, estuve buscando en antiguos archivos de la ciudad, pero no aparece nadie que tuviera el mismo aspecto que el fantasma

Chiro: No podemos ocultarnos aquí por siempre, la ciudad podría correr peligro si es que hay mas fantasmas sueltos, vamos a tener que encontrar a ese demonio y mandarlo al mas allá.

Luego, todos regresaron al robot, y como Antauri podía buscar todo tipo de personas (vivas o no), podría encontrar sin problemas al fantasma que tanto los asustaba, seria como un tipo de exorcista

Antauri: Tengan mucho cuidado, nunca se sabe cuando ese fantasma pueda aparecer, las almas en pena pueden ser violentas si se las perturba

Entonces, sin que pudiera verlo venir, Chiro siente un gran dolor en su espalda, como si le propinaran un gran golpe

Chiro: Aaaaahhhh!! –Cae al suelo-

Jin May: ¡Chiro! ¿Qué te pasa?

Chiro: Ahh… mi espalda, de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda

Jin May le revisa la espalda, y casi se desmaya al ver que tiene un gigantesco rasguño en medio de ella

Jin May: ¡Chiro, tienes una enorme herida en la espalda!

Antauri: El fantasma se esta tratando de comunicar, al parecer esta tratando de decirnos algo

Gibson: Es cierto, cuando un espectro esta enfadado puede herir a algún vivo, ¿pero que le pudimos haber hecho nosotros para que se enojara tanto?

Nova: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea algún monstruo que hayamos destruido y que viene a vengarse

Gibson (viendo su radar): No, no puede ser un monstruo, este análisis de ectoplasma que le hice demuestra que es el espíritu de un humano, al parecer, de un hombre

Sparks (Algo nervioso): Oigan ¿Ustedes creen que se trate de…?

Entonces, el robot empezó a temblar muy violentamente, era el fantasma, que estaba furioso porque lo habían descubierto

Nova: AAAAHHHHH!!

Sparks: ¡Nova! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Jirus Krinkle (apoderándose del cuerpo de Nova): ¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡¡USTEDES ME HAN HECHO ENOJAR, AHORA LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!!

Sparks (asustado): Nova ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –trata de acercarse a ella, pero Gibson lo detiene-

Gibson: No Sparks, esa no es Nova, es el fantasma que se apodero de ella

Sparks: ¡Lo sabia, sabia que era el fantasma de Jirus Krinkle, debí saber que el conectarse con esa maquina lo mataría y ahora nos esta penando!

(Detalles en el capitulo "Incidente en Guardián 7")

Jin May (muy asustada): Chiro ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Chiro (molesto): Un loco al que encerramos en una cárcel de Guardián 7, pero que escapo, y al que creímos muerto, y ya vimos que de verdad había muerto

J.K. (furioso): ¡¡EXACTO, AHORA PAGARAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR NO HABERME DEJADO FORMAR PARTE DEL ESCUADRON!! –Utiliza los puños de Nova con la misma destreza que ella misma para lanzarles golpes a los ciber monos, a Chiro y a Jin May-

Sparks: -recibe un golpe- ¡Escúchame bien, yo sabia que habías nacido loco y que después te moriste loco, pero nadie se mete con mi amiga! –Recibe otro golpe-

Nova (tratando de sacar al fantasma de su cuerpo): Sparks… ayúdame… lo siento, no quería hacerles daño… no tengo voluntad sobre mis movimientos –el fantasma regresa a ella- ¡¡CALLATE, YO SOY EL UNICO QUE CONTROLARA ESTE CUERPO DESDE AHORA!!

Sparks (más furioso que nunca): ¡¡Muy bien fantasma, tú te lo buscaste!! –Baja la voz- Nova, perdóname por esto –electrocuta a Nova, y el fantasma por fin sale de su cuerpo, pero la pobre queda algo lastimada- Nova ¿estás bien?

Nova (con voz débil): Estoy bien… no te preocupes

Sparks: Perdón por haberte electrocutado –se le caen unas lágrimas-

Nova: No te preocupes, no tuviste otra opción, y se que lo hiciste para protegerme de ese fantasma

Sparks: -llorando- Nova, no dejare que ese fantasma ni nadie te haga daño, porque yo te amo, y no permitiré que nadie te toque

Nova: Lo sé… y te agradezco que seas tan bueno conmigo –Lo besa-

J.K.: ¡¡NO CREAN QUE ASI ME DETENDRAN, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE USTEDES TERMINEN COMO YO!!

Entonces, el fantasma de J.K. va hacia los controles del robot, y lo hace despegar hacia el espacio

Todos: AAAAHHHHH!!

Chiro: ¡Gibson, ¿Qué está pasando?!

Gibson: ¡El fantasma esta controlando al robot, y se dirige fuera de la ciudad!

Luego, el fantasma desvía el curso hacia el espacio, y lleva al robot hacia la parte mas recóndita de la ciudad: la Zona de los Años Perdidos, y los lleva al mismo lugar que visitaron en el capitulo "Objeto de Odio", ese lugar donde hace mucho, una guerra eterna había comenzado, y cuando por fin termino, empezó a arder un fuego que jamás se apago, y allí era adonde iban, ya que el fantasma quería que todo el escuadrón muriera calcinado, después de que el robot se derritiera por el calor de las llamas.

Otto: Tengo mucho calor, ¿Dónde estamos?

Gibson: En la zona de los años perdidos, el fantasma nos trajo aquí seguramente para que muriéramos quemados

Otto: ¡Esto es un desastre! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Gibson: Temo decirlo, pero las posibilidades de poder sobrevivir a esto, son nulas

Chiro (muy asustado): -en voz baja- Por favor, ayúdanos

Entonces, el robot empieza a moverse, y logra despegar antes de llegar a empezar a derretirse

Gibson: ¿Qué? ¿El robot esta volando solo?

Otto: ¡Guajuuu! ¡Yo siempre supe que el ciber robot era más que una maquina, ahora podremos volver a casa!

(20 min. Después)

Otto: Bien Nova, el daño que recibiste no fue nada grave, ya estas mucho mejor

Nova (probando sus armas): Gracias, eres muy bueno haciendo reparaciones Otto

Gibson: Pero aun tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que el robot sabía que estábamos en peligro?

Chiro: No lo se, pero sigo pensando que puede que el robot sea mas que una maquina, hasta puede que tenga mente propia

Sparks: Nova, me alegro mucho de que ese fantasma no te haya hecho daño

Nova: Y gracias a ti por haberlo sacado de mi cuerpo

Sparks: La verdad, lo que te dije esta tarde, fue totalmente verdad, yo te amo, y no se que habría hecho si ese espectro te hubiera hecho un daño mas serio

Nova: Yo también te amo, y te agradezco por haberme ayudado –lo abraza, y le da un beso-

Gibson: Bueno, por suerte, el fantasma ya abandonó el robot

Chiro: ¿Y hacia donde se fue?

Gibson: No estoy seguro, tal vez pudo encontrar su camino hacia el más allá, y ahora ya puede descansar en paz

Chiro: Bueno escuadrón, vamos a descansar, mañana será un día ocupado, así que vámonos a dormir

Todos: Si

-Mientras tanto, en la zona de los años perdidos-

J.K.: No puede ser, otra vez me han rechazado

¿?: No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar

J.K.: ¿Ah? ¿Quien esta ahi?

Valina (saliendo de la oscuridad con Mandarín): Descuida, yo te ayudare a destruir al escuadrón mono, sé que los odias por no admitirte, pero yo me encargaré de que reciban su merecido

Mandarin: Pero para ayudarte, tendrás que hacer una pequeña cosa por nosotros

J.K.: Seguro, haré lo que sea para vengarme de ellos –Valina le lanza un rayo, y lo convierte en un horrible monstruo-

Valina: ¡Ahora formas parte del lado oscuro! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!

Luego de que J.K. se convirtió en un monstruo fantasma, los tres huyeron en el monstruo TV, y sin saberlo, los ciber monos tenían otro enemigo mortal.

¿FIN?


End file.
